HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTHY! (Part 2 of Happy B-Day Keairra)
by alpacabunny298
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTHY! This is a story about a girl named Misthy Cortez who's birthday is today! Say Happy Birthday! Misthy is stuck in a Cinderella type adventure with her lover Samuel her fairy godmother Brenfa and her evil stepmother and stepsisters Carissa Natalie and Savanna. Will she have a happy ever after? Probably not. (Read Happy B-Day by Wolfann to understand the story)


It was Misthy's 15 birthday today. No she wasn't having a quinceanera.. Why? Because her evil stepmother Carissa was keeping her inside to make a bunch of carrot cake for her daughters, Misthy's step sisters, Savanna and Natalie."Hey, Moisty make those carrot cakes faster I'm starving!" Savanna commanded Misthy "Sorry the oven is broken since Natalie was trying to get a tan by putting herself on the oven but it broke since the oven can't handle so much weight" Natalie furrowed her eyebrows and flipped her hair "I DID NOT MOISTY'S LYING! CARISSA PUNISH MOISTY FOR TELLING SUCH FOOLISH LIES!" Carissa came into the kitchen with just a towel on as she was talking a shower. "MOISTY YOU ARE GOING TO SLEEP OUTSIDE ON THE DIRT IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Misthy frowned and continued making carrot cakes. Misthy hated her life. Her father Alias was out in the bar trying to to pick up girls to bring them home with him so she's left with her evil stepmother and stepsisters and NONE of them remembered that it was Misthy's birthday. "You know what I'm done waiting for so long! I'm going to StarBucks to eat something" Savanna declared after waiting for 40 seconds. "I'm going with you hopefully we can seduce the staff so they can give us free food, I'm sure they'll fall for us since we're so sexy" Natalie claimed. Savanna and Natalie sashayed out of the kitchen and demanded their poor driver Kaycee to drive them to StarBucks. Misthy ran upstairs and cried in the attic which was her room btw. "Carissa, Natalie and Savanna are so MEAN I wish I was celebrating my birthday with a hot boy and my friends not with these tramps" Suddenly a girl who looked like Brenda popped up but she had a big pink tootoo, a tiara, small fairy wings and a wand.Misthy tripped over her own feet in shock. The ugly fairy squinted at Misthy "You look familiar….OH MY GAWD YOUR THE PERSON WHO KILLED MY LAST MASTER! I'M OUT! I AM NOT GRANTING WISHES FOR A MURDERER AGAIN" Misthy raised her eyebrows and got up from her knees"This isn't an anime convention you're at the wrong place" The fairy furrowed her eyebrows "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF DRESSING UP! THESE WINGS ARE OBVIOUSLY REAL!" Misthy shook her head. The ugly fairy gasped "You know what I don't deserve this disrespect! I'm leaving" The fairy pointed at Misthy "You could've had three wishes from your BEAUTIFUL REAL fairy godmother Brenfa, but nooo you had to be a grouch" "Wait fairy godmother? Like in Cinderella" Brenfa turned and glared at Misthy "I AM NOT THAT BIBBITY BOBBITY BOO BITCH!" "Yeah Yeah okay well first I want my stepsisters and stepmother to burn in hell second I want to be a princess and my boyfriend is a beautiful prince third I want a pet wolf" Brenfa counted with her fingers "THAT'S FOUR WISHES! Also you cannot wish for death or someone to die that's illegal in the magic world" Misthy's eyes gleamed "MAGIC WORLD?! DOES THAT MEAN HARRY POTTER EXISTS? CAN I GO TO HOGWARTS?" Brenfa shook her head in disappointment "NO HARRY POTTER DOESN'T EXIST! Well wizards and witches do BUT THAT BESIDES THE POINT! AND THERE IS NO HOGWARTS!" Misthy frowned and rolled her eyes "Fine then I wish to be a powerful sorceress" Brefa face palmed "You cannot wish for magic that's also illegal" "THIS SUCKS! EVERYTHING I WISH FOR IS ILLEGAL! IT'S NO FAIR!" Misthy' stomped her feet and threw a tantrum. Brefa sighed and bibbity bobbity booed a wolf. Misthy smiled but then the wolf attacked her.

Misthy shrieked. Brefa was panicking and threw a clear glass vase at the wolf. The wolf turned around and ran towards Brenfa. Brenfa grasped her wand and banished the wolf. Misthy was bleeding all over and she was hella ugly. Misthy grabbed a glass shard and looked at herself "I'M UGLY! BRENFA I WISH TO BE PRETTY!" "Your wish is my command" Then she made Misthy look like a charming goddess. Misthy grabbed her brown long locks of hair "I'm hot" "You already wasted two of your wishes what is your last wish?" Brefa asked "Hmmm…..HA I BET YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WISH FOR YOU TO BE FREE LIKE ON ALIADIAN BUT GUESS WHAT I'M NOT YOU HUSSY! I WISH TO BE A QUEEN!" Brefa scrunched her nose "You have such a punchable face" She sighs "Your wish is my command" Misthy closed her eyes hoping when she opens them she'll be wearing a lovely gown with a sparkly crown. Misthy opens her eyes. She's in a ugly pink room.

"What the fuck? Where am I?" She looked down she's not wearing a gown like she thought she was going to wear she was wearing some jeans with a Stitch shirt. She looked around "I need to get out of this ugly ass room. I'm going to barf" When she tried to open the door it was blocked by some mutant ugly orange thing. "MOVE MOTHERFUCKER!1" Misthy yelled. The carrot grinned "Ah Misthy your awake how did you sleep pretty one?" He caressed her cheek. Misthy slapped his hand away "Where the fuck is my handsome prince?" Carrot raised his eyebrows "King Samuel you mean? He's downstairs eating breakfast with Brenda" "BRENFA!? IS THAT TRAMP TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!" Carrot eyes widened "Your ma-?" Misthy pushed carrot and stomped down stairs to the kitchen.

There was some dude with good looking black hair eating toast and then she saw Brenfa WATCHING SPONGEBOB! Misthy growled and ran towards Brenfa and grabbed her by the collar "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN UGLY FAIRY HUSSY!" Brefa raised her eyebrows "Did you develop feelings for Spongebob because I don't understand…" Misthy gritted her teeth "Don't act dumb Brenfa. That orange carrot thing told me that you were trying to get in my mans pants" Brenfa eyes widened "WOAH THERE! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH A CARTOON CHARACTER" "I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT SPONGEBOB!" Misthy yelled. Brenfa tilted her head "Then who are you talking about?" Misthy pointed to the dude with good hair "Him…..I think" Brenfa's eyes gleamed "REALLY?! YOUR JEALOUS OH MY GOD I NEED TO DOCUMENT THIS IN MY MAMUEL DIARY!" Brenfa slightly shoved Misthy and ran to get her Mamuel diary. The dude with nice hair dropped his toast "Wait.." He said with his mouth full "You wike meh?" Misthy walked over to Samuel. "Yes yes I do...I think your the king right?" Samuel nodded "Since I'm the queen I should love you right?" Samuel nodded again faster this time. Misthy kissed him. His saliva tasted like toast.

Brenda walked into them kissing. She never felt so….HAPPY! She took 200 photos on her polaroid camera. Samuel was shocked (Not because Brenda took 200 photos, no obviously she was going to do that she is a mamuel fangirl but he was shocked because Misthy kissed him ) "Your...not Misthy" Misthy and Brenda frowned. "That's not what your supposed to say after kissing Samuel! Your supposed to say…" Brenda tried doing a manly voice "'Wow baby your a great kisser let's go to my bed and make 300 babies"" Samuel looked at Brenda "This girl isn't Misthy" "Then who is it huh Samuel?! She looks and sounds like Misthy" "She doesn't act like Misthy" Samuel mentioned. Brenda was speechless "Okay maybe she doesn't act like Misthy but remember that one time when Misthy woke up and lost all her memory I think it's happening again" "Then how did she remember being a queen?" Samuel asked "Okay good point...Maybe carrot told her she was the queen?" Carrot was behind Brenda because he was a ugly creep "No I didn't my love" Brenda jumped. Samuel looked at the supposed Misthy and asked "Who are you?" "I'm Misthy Cortez daughter of Alias and your queen" Misthy tried holding Samuel's hand but he pulled it away. "Daughter of Alias? Alias is the same age as us that's impossible" Brenda said. Samuel's face was grim "Carrot do your thing" Misthy raised her eyebrows "What? Samuel my love what's wron-?" Misthy couldn't finish her sentence because Carrot dirty hand was over her mouth. Carrot drugged her.

Misthy woke up with a Hello Kitty blindfold on her face. "Brenda why does that Hello Kitty blindfold have blood on it?" Samuel asked "Um… well y'know…. it's a long story" Samuel sighed "Whatever" "What are we going to do with her?" Carrot asked. Brenda eyes widened "Oh...my….gawd…." Samuel raised an eyebrow "What is it?" "This Misthy comes from another universe somehow she ended up here" Brenda started pacing "This is what happened with Keairra when Samuel was messing with time travel a Keairra 2 came out of nowhere" "What did you do with Keairra 2?" Samuel asked. Brenda stopped pacing "We killed her…"

Carrot gasped "...Well to be more exact Misthy killed her but we had to or else she'll mess up our universe and if Keairra one encountered Keairra two then...well it'd would have ended in a catastrophe" Samuel's face was grim "What do you suggest we do with her?" "Well I'm suggesting we kill her Samuel" "D-DON'T KILL ME! DON'T LISTEN TO BRENFA!" Misthy calmed her voice "Samuel my love you can't kill me don't you love me?" Samuel frowned "Brenda kill her quickly" Brenda nodded "NO NO SAMUEL DON'T YOU LOVE ME?! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! YOU CAN'T KILL ME! Pl-Please don't kill me" Misthy started shaking in her chair. She heard Brenda footsteps coming closer and closer to her. "SAMUEL PLEASE! WHAT DID I DO? I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU PLEASE JUST DON'T KILL ME SAMUEL!" Samuel turned away. "SAMUEL! SAMUEL! Please don't kill me! Tell Brenda not to kill me! How can you kill someone you love? YOU MONSTER!" Misthy continued to cry so Samuel covered his ears. Misthy screamed a blood curdling scream. "Done"

THE END AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTHY!


End file.
